Keep comming back for more
by Mileyfan93
Summary: The original members of New Directions are back! only this time all grown up and married with children! This story is about them and their attempt to do what their parents did, win Nationals! Rated T just in case
1. Glee second gen info

This chapter is just to tell about the couples and set up a form for the children! Yes I'm letting you guys write up the Glee kids children! The couples are canons or non-canon but here they are

Chloe Hudson & Noah Puckerman

Chloe is Finn's little sister by one year and has known Puck since forever! They as always had an on and of until Puck's last year at McKinley when they finally settle down and has been going strong ever since then, Puck dropped on one knee of Chloe's last year of Collage. Opps Chloe pretty much as the same hair color has Finn and long curly hair.

Sam Evans & Mercedes Jones

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson

Finn Hudson & Rachel Berry

Tina Cohen-Chang & Mike Chang

Quinn Fabray & ?

Santana Lopez & Brittany Pierce

Artie Abrams & ?

Will Schuester & Emma Pillsbury

Rory Flannigan & Sugar Motta

Marley Rose & Jake Puckerman

Who is Quinn and Artie's partners? Please send me reviews or pm of any ideas please!

OC the kids form

Name:

Nickname/s:

Age/grade/Birthday:

Sexuality

Gender

Appearance:

Celebrity-Look-a-like

Personality:

Audition song:

Other songs in Glee: (As many you like and I'll see how much I'll use)

Likes:

Dislikes:

What you would like to happen:

What you would not like to happen:

Love interests:

other stuff:

You can send this on Review and Pm and as many kids as you like to send and I'll see who I choose, the interesting the better! 1-4 children per family is maybe enough!


	2. Glee family List

**Update:**

**I'm still looking for more kids of the new Directions! I think I might have it an idea who Quinn and Artie will end up with. I've gotten suggestions of Artie and Quinn and Quinn and Jessie St James and frankly both of them are awesome! So you can vote there on which, I might have an idea of Qunn and Artie having a child together but not together them self? **

**I'm going to put up a list of the family's, the names of the taken children ill go up as well :) Cuz I am not so sure I will get so many forms that it will overflow. The personalities comes later on with the first chapter when I got all filled! I want to thank everyone who has send in and congratz on the ones who is accepted! I'm loving every one of them! **

**I want to say thank you to: Gleerox, Munamana, BellaAndCam, Mrs. Cameron Mitchell, Catnip-WiseGirl007, KlaineRForGood, gleeluver101 and 101EmilyRox for all the Oc forms you guys sent in and I love everyone of them!**

**I do need more for Samcedes, Tike, Finchel, St James Family, Abrams, Wemma and one more a boy for Klaine would be awesome! **

**List so far: **

* * *

**Puckerman family**

**Noah Puckerman- Pooling cleaning businessman/Mechanic**

**Chloe Puckerman- Pediatrician**

**Cassie Puckerman- senior- Lea Michele & Ariana Grande**

**Aaron Connor Puckerman- Junior - Zac Efron & a little Mark Salling**

**Caroline Puckerman- Sophmore - Miley Cyrus**

* * *

**Evans Family**

**Sam Evans- Sous chef**

**Mercedes Evans- Singer**

**Whitney Evans- Freshman - Zendaya**

* * *

**Hudson family-**

**Finn Hudson- Officer/Mechanic**

**Rachel- Former Broadway star/Drama teacher**

**Thomas Hummel- Junior at Dalton - Shane Harper**

**Barba Hudson- Sophomore- ****Nina Dobrev**

**two more and at least a Rachel copy? :)**

* * *

**Hummel/Anderson family**

**Blaine Anderson- Songwriter**

**Kurt Hummel- Fashion magazine owner**

**Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson- Junior (Real father Blaine, Surrgate mother Santana) - Lucy Hale **

**Daisy Hummel-Anderson- Freshman (Real father Blaine, Surrgate mother Santana) - Selena Gomez**

**One more boy perhaps and maybe a guy?**

**Maybe one of the girls in Glee club was the surrogate mother? in that case write **

**who and who of blaine and Kurt is the dad :)**

* * *

**Chang family**

**Mike Chang- Dance teacher**

**Tina Chang- Fashion designer**

**At least one or two here :)**

* * *

**St James family**

**Jessie St James- Vocal Adrenaline Coach**

**Quinn St James- Actress**

**Harold St James- Sophmore - Jay McGuiness**

**Need one more perhaps :)**

* * *

**Lopez-Pierce family**

**Santana Lopez-Pierce- Cheerio co coach**

**Brittany Lopez-Pierce- Dance teacher with Mike**

**Adonis Lopez-pierce- Junior, (Birth mother, Santana) - River Viiperi**

**Miranda Lopez-Pierce- Freshman ( Birthmother Santana) - Samantha Boscarino**

**Gavin Lopez-Peirce- Freshman ****(Birthmother Brittany, father Kurt Hummel) - Justin Beiber**

* * *

**Abrams family**

**Artie Abrams- Director**

**?  
Jack Abrams- Junior - Nick Jonas**

**one more?**

* * *

**Schuster family**

**Will Schuster- New Direction coah/History teacher**

**Emma Schuster- Guidance consular**

**Shawn Schuester- Sohpmore - Paul Wesley**

**one child more?**

* * *

**Flannigan Family**

**Rory Flangan- Works with Sam Evans  
****Sugar Flangan- Works with Tina Chang  
****Avalon Flanagan- Junior (*/Hope it's okey if I made the twins Juniors instead) - Miranda Cosgrove  
****Emmet Flanagan- Junior (*) - Logan Lerman  
****Lux Flanagan- Sophmore - Kaya Scodelario**

* * *

**Rose-Puckerman family**

**Jake Puckerman- Working with Finn and Noah**

**Marley Rose-Púckerman- Music teacher**

**Delilia Rose-Puckerman- Sophomore - Ashley Benson**

* * *

**Sylvester family**

**Sue Sylvester- Cheerio Coach**

**Robin Sylvester- Collage student**

* * *

**Artie Abrams & Quinn St James**

**Jessica Fabray- Abrams- Freshman**

* * *

**Adding: Sebastian Smythe- Working at Dalton  
Colton Smythe- Junior - Munro Chambers**

**I can see him having some sons at Dalton? I have an idea ;)**

**And those Artie and Sunshine work perhaps? :)**

* * *

**Should beth come into the story as well?**

**Keep sending in oc forms and suggestions! I would like ideas for the grown up new Directions as well! :)**


	3. Update nr 2

Update!

I have start making the first chapter slowly but I still need some of the children! Some from Dalton academy and from Vocal Adrenaline, feeling it is needed. I want to say thank you to Mrs. Cameron Mitchell, Gleerox, Catnip-Wisegirl007, **Munamana, BellaAndCam, KlaineRForGood, gleeluver101 and 101EmilyRox once again for all the characters you have sent in. They were all great and I have a pretty big image in my head of how they are! If you want you can send in ideas of maybe some love in the new glee club aorund the kids! I would love that! I will put up the list one more time to show how it looks so far.**

**List so far:**

**Puckerman family**

**Noah Puckerman- Pooling cleaning businessman/Mechanic **

**Chloe Puckerman- Pediatrician **

**Cassie Puckerman- 18 (Senior)- Lea Michele & Ariana Grande**

**Aaron Connor Puckerman-****- 17 (Junior)**

* * *

**Evans Family  
Sam Evans- Sous chef  
Mercedes Evans- Singer  
Whitney Evans- 15 (Freshman) – Zendaya**

* * *

**Hudson family**

**Finn Hudson- Officer/Mechanic**

**Rachel- Former Broadway star/Drama teacher**

**Thomas Hummel- 17 (Junior at Dalton) - Shane Harper- **

**Barba Hudson- 16 (Sophomore)- Nina Dobrev **

* * *

**Hummel/Anderson family**

**Blaine Anderson- Songwriter**

**Kurt Hummel- Fashion magazine owner**

**Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson- 17 (Junior) (Real father Blaine, Surrgate mother Santana) - Lucy Hale **

**Daisy Hummel-Anderson- 15 (Freshman) (Real father Blaine, Surrgate mother Santana) - Selena Gomez  
**

**One more boy perhaps and maybe a guy?**

**Maybe one of the girls in Glee club was the surrogate mother? in that case write**

**who and who of blaine and Kurt is the dad :)**

* * *

**St James family**

**Jessie St James- Vocal Adrenaline Coach**

**Quinn St James- Actress**

**Harold St James- 16 (Sophmore) - Jay McGuiness **

**Need one more perhaps :)**

* * *

**Lopez-Pierce family**

**Santana Lopez-Pierce- Cheerio co coach**

**Brittany Lopez-Pierce- Dance teacher with Mike**

**Adonis Lopez-pierce- 17 (Junior) (Birth mother, Santana) - River Viiperi (**

**Miranda Lopez-Pierce- 14 (Freshman) ( Birthmother Santana) - Samantha Boscarino**

**Gavin Lopez-Peirce- 15 (Freshman) (Birthmother Brittany, father Kurt Hummel) - Justin Beiber**

* * *

**Abrams family**

**Artie Abrams- Director**

**?  
Jack Abrams- 16 -(Junior) - Nick Jonas**

**one more?**

* * *

**Schuster family**

**Will Schuster- New Direction coah/History teacher**

**Emma Schuster- Guidance consular**

**Shawn Schuester- 16 (Sohpmore)- Paul Wesley**

**one child more?**

* * *

**Flannigan Family**

**Rory Flangan- Works with Sam Evans  
Sugar Flangan- Works with Tina Chang  
Avalon Flanagan- 16 (Junior) (*/Hope it's okey if I made the twins Juniors instead) - Miranda Cosgrove  
Emmet Flanagan- 16 (Junior) (*) - Logan Lerman  
Lux Flanagan- 15 (Sophmore) - Kaya Scodelario**

* * *

**Artie Abrams & Quinn St James**

**Jessica Fabray- Abrams- 14 (Freshman) Victoria Justice**

* * *

**Chang family**

**Mike Chang- Dance teacher**

**Tina Chang- Fashion designer**

**At least one or two here :)**

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe- Working at Dalton  
Colton Smythe- 17 (Junior) - Munro Chambers**

* * *

**so I need From Tike, Wemma, Samcedes, Finchel, Abrams, Schuester, and some from ****Dalton and Vocal Adrenaline and maybe if someone wants to maybe make Beth or Robin Sylvester? :) Keep sending in your OC's! :) And tell your ideas of love couples in the gruop! **


End file.
